Campaign Map
The campaign map covers the continents of Doscoya, Kopolov, Langtona and Welkonnena, which are found wholly in the eastern hemisphere of Volistad. This screen will become available after the first mission is successfully completed. Here the player can move his/her Regiments and attack Ork-held positions. Moving onto an Ork-held province will intitate a Battle. If he wins, the province will be taken and will contribute resoruces to the player every turn. If he loses, the regiment will be lost, regardless of any survivors. If the player loses his/her last regiment, the campaign will be lost. In order to win the campaign, he or she must conquer Lutov's Wastes, located in the far northeastern corner of the map. List of Provinces Borodni Almost nothing remains of Volistad's once-fabulous capital, but still its few defenders refuse to surrender. Map: Capital and Prison Camp Resources: 35 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Gretchin, Bikeboyz, Nobz Warbikes, Bowelburnas, Gobsmashas, Kannon Speedstas, Warbuggies Bukharin Peninsula The Orks have torched most of the refineries which once dotted the landscape here, but some have survived. Map: Desert 1 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Goff Boyz, Stormboyz, Lungburstas, Gurtippas, Bubble Chukkas, Bikeboyz, Nobz Warbikes Carpathia Carpathia's wastes have always been home to vile creatures. The Orks are only the worst. Map: Landing Zone Resources: 20 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Evil Sunz Boyz, Battlewagons, Gobsmashas, Bowelburnas, Kannon Speedstas, Rokkit Speedstas Gorbatov The key to Gorbatov may well be seizing its high ground. Map: Strip Mine 1 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Goff boyz, Lungburstas, Gutrippas, Dragsters Gorkov Hive Once the most populous of hives, the Orks have massacred its population. Still, if you can rescue it, we can rebuild it. Map: Industrial Area 2 Ork clan: Bad Moons Resources: 20 Typical opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Madboyz, Nobz Warbikes, Warbuggies, Battlewagons, Dragsters, Wierdboy Towers Gorshkov Hive Once a shining jewel of Volistad, Gorshkov Hive is a ruined shell of its former self. Map: Industrial Area 1 Ork clan: Bad Moons Resources: 25 Typical opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Nobz Warbikes, Battlewagons Irkutsk Hive The infidels have called up their mightiest armor to stop you here. May the Emperor guide your shots. Map: Industrial Area 2 Resources: 25 Ork clan: Bad Moons Typical opponents: Giblet Grindas, Bad Moon Boyz, Bonebreakas, Lifta-Droppas, Battlewagons, Wierdboy Towers, Dragsters. Ivanovich Ivanovich's few oases will be the scene of fierce fighting. Drive the Orks back to the desert! Map: Desert 1 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Goff Boyz, Goff Nobz, Stormboyz, Gutrippas, Lungburstas, Kannon Speedstas, Lifta-Droppas, Nobz Warbikes, Bikeboyz, Bubble Chuckas Kirponos The Orks seem to have established organized camps throughout this province. Must be some deviant kind of Ork. Map: Farm 2 Resources: 10 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Goff Boyz, Stormboyz, Bikeboyz, Warbuggies, Lungburstas Konovof If you reach this region, then the Orks will be getting desperate. Expect them to throw everything they have at you. Map: City Area 1 Resources: 25 Ork clan: Bad Moons Typical opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Bad Moon Nobz, Bubble Chuckas, Battlewagons, Giblet Grindas, Lifta-Droppas, Flakwagons, Pulsa Rokkits Kopolov Fold This city grew from nothing to a gleaming metropolis. The Orks seem determined to return it to nothing. Map: City Area 2 Resources: 20 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Evil Sunz boyz, Madboyz, Gobsmashas, Bowelburnas, Battlewagons Kotslev Volistad's main spaceport is still operational, but the Ork's destructive tendencies won't leave it that way for long. Map: Starport Resources: 20 Ork clan: Bad Moons Typical opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Warbuggies, Bikeboyz Krasnov Depression Reports indicate a great deal of movement within the Depression. Expect the Orks to hit you and hit you fast. Map: Farm 2 Resources: 20 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Evil Sunz Boyz, Bowelburnas, Gobsmashas, Kannon Speedstas Letni Isle The Orks have been ferrying their mobs to this island by air. The fliers might still be there. Map: City Area 1 Resources: 25 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Evil Sunz Boyz, Gretchin, Spleenrippas, Warbuggies, Gobsmashas, Bowelburnas, Kannon Speedstas, Rokkit Speedstas, Fighta-Bommerz (LOTS of them) Lutov's Wastes Warlord Skroll has turned his space hulk into a nightmare of desperate Orks. Defeat him here and your name will ring throughout the stars. Map: Ork Space Hulk and Workshop (unique, not available outside campaign) Resources: 0 Ork clan: mixed (Bad Moon symbol used on map) Typical opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Gutrippas, Bonebreakas, Battlewagons, Bonecrunchas, Wierdboy Towers, Dragsters, Gibletgrindas, Stompers, Pulsa Rokkits, Fighta-Bommerz, Warboss Skroll Malenkov The Orks have yet to raze all of Malenkov's farms, but they're trying to remedy that. Map: Arid Village Area 1 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Evil Sunz Boyz, Warbuggies, Bowelburnas Molotakaz The wilds of Molotakaz, holy to many of the Emperor's children, have been defiled. The time for cleansing has come! Map: Desert 2 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Goff Boyz, Stormboyz, Lungburstas, Gutrippas, Lifta-Droppas New Kamchatka The Orks have plenty of their boyz stationed in the buildings. Don't be afraid to level a few structures to get the rats inside. Map: Ruined Urban Area 1 Resources: 20 Ork clan: Bad Moons Typical Opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Stormboyz, Bad Moon Nobz, Battlewagons, Warbuggies, Dragsters, Wierdboy Towers, Bonebreakas, Lifta-Droppas Ork Basin This province's inhabitants named it Ork Basin for how unforgiving the land is. Little did they know how prophetic the name was. Map: Arid Village Area 2 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Goff Boyz, Stormboyz, Gutrippas, Lungburstas, Fighta-Bommerz Orsk Basin Ork mekboyz have been flocking here like mad. Expect them to have something special worked up for you. Map: Landing Zone Resources: 20 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Mekboy Gargant, Evil Sunz Boyz, Kannon Speedstas, Rokkit Speedstas, Spleenrippas, Gobsmashas, Bubble Chuckas Pechora The Orks' most devious minds have gathered here. Expect weapons of unparalleled ingenuity. Map: Ruined Urban Area 2 Resources: 20 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Evil Sunz Boyz, Bowelburnas, Gobsmashas, Nobz Warbikes, Bubble Chuckas, Warbuggies, Kannon Speedstas, Rokkit Speedstas, Spleenrippas, Stompers Port Kosygin Volistad's defenders gave their lives trying to keep Port Kosygin's tank factories from falling to the Orks. Revere their memory. Map: Tank Factory Resources: 10 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Evil Sunz Boyz, Spleenrippas, Kannon Speedstas Ribashka Plains Ribashka's wide-open sands should provide an optimal area for armored war. Expect the Orks to spring out of the dunes. Map: Desert 2 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Goff Boyz, Stompers, Kannon Speedstas, Rokkit Speedstas Rutkenia The Orks have enslaved most of Rutkenia's inhabitants, so if we free them, they can begin rebuilding their city at once. Map: City Area 2 Resources: 25 Ork clan: Bad Moons Typical opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Lifta-Droppas, Nobz Warbikes, Bikeboyz, Dragsters, Battlewagons Ryti The scene of one of the most gallant stands in the defense of Volistad, Ryti once served as the planet's main arms depot. Map: Supply Depot Resources: 10 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Goff Boyz, Stormboyz, Lungburstas, Lifta-Droppas Saratov Seismic reports indicate the presence of death rollers in Saratov. The heathens will try and run you over! Map: Farm 1 Resources: 20 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Evil Sunz Boyz, Gobsmashas, Bonecrunchas Shkuro The Orks have dug in here. Expect fierce house-to-house fighting. They will contest every inch of the city. Map: Ruined Urban Area 1 Resources: 30 Ork clan: Bad Moons Typical opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Gretchin, Warbuggies, Nobz Warbikes, Bikeboyz, Dragsters, Battlewagons, Wierdboy Towers Stavok The amount of dust the Orks have kicked up could mean tanks. Be ready for their worst. Map: Farm 1 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Goff Boyz, Gutrippas, Lungburstas, Fighta-Bommerz Tartar Tatar has long been home to sturdy, tenacious people. The Orks have driven them into the wastes, and it is up to you to reclaim their land. Map: Strip Mine 1 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Slasher Gargant, Lifta-Droppas, Stromboyz, Goff Boyz, Lungbrstas, Gutrippas, Bubble Chuckas Tollcharin Once the site of the most important Astropath monastery in this sector, its loss has impaired space travel throughout the Imperium. Map: Monastery Resources: 10 Ork clan: Bad Moons Typical opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Battlewagons, Warbuggies, Bikeboyz, Nobz Warbikes, Dragsters, Bonebreakas, Wierdboy Towers Tulia These old villages provide the Orks an abominable amount of cover. Expect them behind every wall. Map: Arid Village Area 2 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Evil Sunz Boyz, Nobz Warbikes, Bikeboyz, Gobsmashas Uzhorod The Orks have turned this hive into a killing field. Proceed with caution! Map: Industrial Area 1 Resources: 20 Ork clan: Bad Moons Typical opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Bad Moon Nobz, Warbuggies, Dragsters, Wierdboy Towers, Bonebreakas Vlasov Island The toxic wastes which spew into Vlasov's harbor are not nearly as noxious as the Ork presence on the island. Map: Industrial Area 2 Resources: 20 Ork clan: Bad Moons Typical opponents: Bad Moon Boyz, Battlewagons, Bikeboyz, Nobz Warbikes, Dragsters, Warbuggies Vorkata Reaches Long ago the Adeptus Mechanicus crafted their awesome war machines here. Now the Orks use their tools to build their vile gargants. Map: Strip Mine 2 Resources: 15 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Great Gargant, Goffs, Battlewagons Yatutsk This demolished city once boasted a monument to the Emperor. We shall make a new monument from a thousand Ork skulls! Map: Ruined Urban Area 1 Resources: 20 Ork clan: Goffs Typical opponents: Goff Boyz, Stormboyz, Goff Nobz, Gutrippas, Rokkit Speedstas, Lifta-Droppas, Bubble Chuckas Zhukov The last province the Orks overran, Zhukov's wide open areas make it a prime spot to land Space Marines. Map: Landing Zone Resources: 10 Ork clan: Evil Sunz Typical opponents: Evil Sunz Boyz, War Buggies, Bikeboyz (only on hard diffuculty) Unlockable units At the start of the campaign you only have a limited selection of units available for purchase. To unlock the other units, you need to conquer certain provinces. Note that some units can be unlocked at multiple locations. IMPORTANT: the info in the manual addendum is not correct! At start: Thudd Gun, Chimera, Tallarn/Mordian/Catachan Captain, Tallarn/Mordian/Catachan Tactical, Tallarn/Mordian/Catachan Heavy, Tallarn/Mordian/Catachan Assault, Commissar Kotslev: Manticore, Hellhound, Hydra, Rough Riders, Deathstrike, Demolisher, Baneblade, Leman Russ, Warhound Titan Vorkata Reaches: Reaver Titan, Warlord Titan Tollcharin: Thunderhawk, Space Marines, Rhino, Whirlwind, Marauder, Vindicator, Land Speeder, Predator, Land Raider (needs 1.1 patch) Port Kosygin: Shadowsword, Storm Hammer, Leviathan, Land Raider (needs 1.1 patch), Predator, Vindicator Borodni: Planet Guard, Rhino, Marauder Ryti: Bombard, Whirlwind, Leviathan Unlockable Regiments Liberating certain provinces will give you control over additional forces on the Campaign Map. See Regiments for more info. Ork Regiments After the Ork Space Hulk crashes on Volistad, two Ork Regiments will appear on the Campaign Map and start a counter-attack. See Regiments for details. Trivia The map "Oil Rig in Desert" is not used in the campaign.